Crazy In Love
by Won't Back Down xo
Summary: "I love you Spacey." Dasey OOC-ish


I own nothing.

**Do you remember the nights **

**We'd stay up just laughing **

**Smiling for hours **

**At anything **

**Remember the nights **

**We drove around crazy in love **

**(Flashback)**

_"That one looks like a elephant!" Derek Venturi pointed to the night sky with his finger. His girlfriend, Casey, giggled as she stared at the stars that looked nothing like the large animal. She turned her head to look at him. His skin seemed to glow in the pale moonlight as he looked at the sky._

_He felt her gaze on his face, so he turned his head and caught her gaze._

_"What? Something on my face?" Derek asked, swiping a large hand down the side of face, looking for the object. Casey grinned and caught his hand in her own._

_"No, Derek. I was just admiring your beauty." she giggled at her words and at his face as his mouth popped open._

_"Me? Beauty? Case, I'm not beautiful. I'm a guy!" Derek argues, rolling his eyes and frowning. Casey can't wipe off the grin from her face as she turns to look back at the stars._

_"Derek Venturi is beautiful. Deal with it." she says. Derek stares at her face as she counts the stars aloud._

_"I know someone else whose beautiful, Case." he whispers, turning her head towards his and kissing her softly on the lips. Casey's eyes flutter closed as she scoots closer to him on the grass of their front yard. Her arms wrap around his neck and tangle in his hair._

_When he pulls away, he flashes her his signature smirk and pecks her lips once more, mumbling against them. "I love you Spacey." _

_"I love you more, jerk."_

**(End Flashback)**

**(Start Flashback)**

_"Derek, where are we going?" Casey shouted, as Derek pressed down on the gas. They flew down the empty road, Casey's hair whipping all around her face. Derek sped up and gripped the wheel so hard, his hands turned white. He grinned._

_"Just hold on Casey." Derek stopped the car in front of a lake, a place they called their 'spot'. Casey stumbled out of the car and stared at Derek like he was crazy. Which he probably was. _

_"What was that about!" she asked him, slapping a hand against his muscular chest. He didn't flinch but he took her hand and dragged her hand towards the pond and pushed her in._

_"DER-EK!" She yelled when her popped out of the water. She stared up at him and felt something bubbling inside her._

_She started to laugh, clutching her stomach in the shallow river. She couldn't stop the giggles as tears pooled out of her eyes and down her flaming cheeks._

_When she was done, she looked back at him._

_"I hate you." it was Derek's turn to stare at her like she was crazy._

_He jumped in the pool next to her and grinned at her. "Love you too Princess."_

**(End Flashback)**

**When the lights go out**

**We'll be safe and sound**

**We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold onto**

**And we'll be a dream**

**(Flashback)**

_"Are you two crazy? Your siblings!" George Venturi said to the two oldest kids. Nora McDonald, his wife, sat beside him, patting his hand to try and calm him down._

_"Step." Casey mumbled._

_"What happens if you two break or something? You'll be too awkward to be in the same room together." Nora said softly, not as angry as her husband. Derek grabbed Casey's hand under the table and held it tightly._

_"Mom, I love him. And it's not like you guys didn't see this happening or anything. Marti even knew something." Casey told her mother, her bottom lip trembling. Nora stared at her daughter. Casey was right, her and George noticed something was up but they choose to ignore it._

_"Yeah dad, don't you want us happy or do you want us arguing all the time?" Derek asked his dad. George sighed, ran his unoccupied hand through his hair and stood up with Nora._

_"We'll think about this. Goodnight." they walked to their room down in the basement and shut the door._

_"Derek, what's gonna happen?" Casey trembled, trying her best not to cry. Derek sighed and took Casey in his arms._

_"If they say no, then we won't listen to them. I love you and you love me. Isn't that enough?" Derek asked the girl in his arms. Casey nodded and laid her head on his shoulder._

_"You are right, Derek."_

_"I always am, Princess."_

**(End Flashback)**

**Do you remember the nights we**

**Made our way dreaming**

**Hoping of being, someone big**

**We were so young then**

**We were too crazy, in love **

**(Flashback)**

_"Case, are you going to my game tonight?" Derek asked his girlfriend, watching her study from the doorway to her room. Casey looked up from her work and stood from her chair. She slipped on her jacket and smiled._

_"Don't I always, Venturi?" she breezed past him and down the stairs. Derek stood their for a minute before he heard his dad yell for him to come down._

_"Smerek, what are you going to be when your grow up?" Marti asked from the back-seat of the car. Casey turned to Derek and waited. _  
_"A hockey player." he answered, looking in Casey's eyes. She smiled and secretly tangled their fingers together next to them._

_"What about you SpaceCase?" Derek asked from his seat, turning to wink at her._

_"I'm going to be a house wife or a doctor." her blue eyes sparkled in the light of the car. Derek winked at her and turned to Marti, who was chattering away, happily._

**(End Flashback)**

**(Present Time)**

"I, Derek Venturi, take you, Casey McDonald, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." Derek slipped the ring on Casey's finger as his eyes became moist.

Casey smiled at him.

"I, Casey McDonald, take you Derek Venturi to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Casey slipped the silver band on his finger and let a single tear fall.

"I now pronounce, these two, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." As soon as the words left the priest's mouth, Derek swooped his bride in his arms and kissed her.

Friends and family cheered from the church pews and cried as the newly wed couple walked down the aisle.

As soon as the two were in Derek's car, Derek turned towards his beautiful wife and kissed her once more.

"I love you Casey Venturi." he smiled, fingering her wedding band.

"I love you too Derek Venturi," and she kissed him once more.

* * *

**AN: My first LWD Fanfic. What do you think? Honestly? **

**It is a little OOC, but I plan to make more that are in character. I just fell in love with Dasey from reading all these fics and I'm pretty sad they don't show it on TV any longer.**

**Anyway, review?**

**-xo**

**p.s. I got the vows from here: http : /weddings . about . com /cs/ bridesandgrooms /a/ vowwording . htm**

**There cute, so check em out!**


End file.
